1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of creating a rerouting pattern on the active surface and/or edge or end surface of a die or cube.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Procedures for the creation of rerouting patterns on semiconductor dice or cubes (a plurality of stacked dice) have been used in the prior art. Such rerouting generally involves the use of thin films which is very costly and provides a liquid waste byproduct which must be disposed of. Once the die has been rerouted, the prior art may include a further thin film routing on the cube face. In addition, once rerouting is completed, a procedure is required for transmission of signal to and from the die. It follows that the rerouting techniques of the prior art are expensive and that simplified procedures for such rerouting are highly desirable.